Dejame ser tu principe
by ChristyAliceKuran
Summary: Después del debut de los STARISH, otras 6 chicas con distinta historia llegan a Master Course. Los chicos poco a poco se ven tentados a rendirse ante sus sentimientos por ellas, aun cuando saben las consecuencias ¿Cederán ante lo prohibido? /Pésimo titulo y summary/
1. Safe & Sound

**Hi! -si alguien me conoce, lo sé, otra historia y no he terminado ni mis cursos ni mis otros fics, nunca se me quitara esa maña- pues primero que nada iniciare con los pasados de mis protagonistas. Algunos están más o menos basados en el pasado de mis amigas. Sin más los dejare leer.**

**Uta no prince-sama no es de mi propiedad, ni las canciones utilizadas. Solo mis respectivos OC.**

* * *

_-__You and I'll be safe and sound… -Terminó de cantar y tocar el piano una mujer aparentemente joven, con ojos turquesas y cabello rojo-_

_-!Es muy bonita mami! Quisiera tocar y cantar como tu… -Dijo una pequeña de cabello beige cenizo y ojos turquesa mientras aplaudía energéticamente-_

_-Lo harás mi niña… -De repente se escucha una puerta azotarse-_

_-¡¿Dónde está la cena?! ¡¿NO LES EH DICHO QUE DEBE ESTAR EN LA MESA CUANDO LLEGUÉ?!-_

_-Mami, tengo miedo… papi está molesto –Ahora la puerta de la habitación donde estaban ambas se abrió violentamente-_

_-¡¿NO ESCUCHARON?!-_

_-S-Satou… tranquilízate-_

_-¡NO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR! ¡¿ERES TONTA O QUE?!-_

_-Papi… -Intento hablar pero la mirada furtiva del hombre hizo que callara del miedo-_

_-¡CÁLLATE! –Le dio una cachetada a la niña- ¡Las dos a la cocina! ¡YA! –Las tomo fuertemente de los brazos y las arrastro hasta la cocina. Mientras la mujer se encargaba de hacer onigiri y sukiyaki para su marido la niña esperaba órdenes de su padre- Traerme un vaso de agua-_

_-S-si –Fue rápidamente por el vaso, lo lleno con agua potable y camino lentamente para evitar caerse- a-aquí t-tiene –Cuando iba a darle el vaso el contenido del mismo se derramo por error, la pequeña aterrada tiro el vaso, que cayó sin rupturas-_

_-¡PERO SI ERES ESTÚPIDA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HACES! –Levanto el vaso del piso- ¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A SER MAS CUIDADOSA! –Y lo único que se escucho fue el vidrio impactar y un grito de dolor-_

_-¡SATOU! ¿Qué …? -Enmudeció después de ver la escena… la niña se tomaba la parte derecha de la frente, sangre brotaba de la misma y su llanto se escuchaba fuerte y lleno de dolor- ¡Misaki! _

_Cambiando el escenario una ambulancia llego a la casa de la familia, junto con una patrulla que se llevaba al shockeado adulto. La niña fue llevada a un hospital urgentemente debido a que estaba perdiendo sangre. Su madre estaba temblando, aguardando noticias sobre el estado de su hijita._

_-Familiares de Akiyama Misaki –Dijo una enfermera, y rápidamente la mujer se levanto diciendo que era su madre- Su hija está bien… se le retiró exitosamente el vidrio restante y afortunadamente no perdió gran cantidad de sangre. _

_-Gracias a dios… -_

_-Por desgracia, el cristal desgarro completamente su piel… -Horas después una destrozada madre entro a la habitación donde estaba su pequeña-_

_-Mami… ¿Por qué estas llorando? –No obtuvo respuesta, si no que su madre la envolvió en sus brazos llorando amargamente-_

_-Just close your eyes… the sun is going down… you'll be all right. No one can… hurt you now. __Come morning light –Cantaba entre lágrimas en el oído de su hija, acariciando su suave cabello- You and I'll be… safe and sound –_

_/Días después/_

_-Akiyama Satou, acusado de violencia intrafamiliar y daño agravado a la salud física de su primogénita Akiyama Misaki*-Dijo el juez. Su esposa e hija estaban allí, la primera llorando, y la otra con un rostro inexpresivo y un flequillo que cubría su frente y su ojito-_

_-Kaede, Misaki… perdónenme –Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de ellas, siendo llevado a una celda por dos oficiales-_

_-"Papi…" –Pensaba la niña, mientras iba a casa con su madre-_

* * *

**Esa es la primera historia de mis 6 personajes… espero les haya gustado. La canción se llama "Safe & Sound" de Taylor Swift. **

***No recuerdo muy bien las condenas en mi país por cada cosa. Me dicen una cosa y otra que me termine confundiendo ._. **

**Ja ne! **


	2. Un final de cuento de hadas

**Waaa segundo capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos TTwTT agradezco mucho los dos review's, me alegraron el día.**

**Sin mas los dejo leer. UtaPri no me pertenece, solo algunos OC's, otros son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**

* * *

_Otro invierno se asomaba en Tokio; las familias iban y venían apresurados por los regalos que sus hijos pedían por estar cerca de navidad, asi como las luces y decoraciones respectivas a la festividad. En una de las calles una pequeña caminaba con su mamá, hasta que algo la detuvo_

_-Mira, madre… ¿Me compras esos libros? –Dijo la pequeña de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes-_

_-… Oh, ¿por qué no? –Checó su monederito, y después sonrió- Claro Celestia*_

_-¡Sí!... –Entraron a la librería y compraron los libros que la pequeña quería. No eran nada más y nada menos que de fantasía, cuentos de princesas, hadas madrinas y finales felices. Salieron del local y fueron a su casa contentas-_

_Pero todo no es tan feliz…_

_/Años después/_

_25 de diciembre, la décima navidad de la pequeña, y cercanos a sus 10 años**. Ese día se levantó para ver lo que Santa le había traído, que eran hermosos libros de fantasía como le gustaban, asi como un nuevo peluche, en este caso un conejito de felpa, y varios juguetes más._

_-… ¡Madre! –Corrió por varios de los pasillos de la casa- ¡Madre, mira lo que Santa-sama me ha traído! –Al llegar a la habitación, corrió la puerta*** y encontró a su madre, con los ojos cerrados- Madre_

_-… -No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. La sonrisa que tenía la pequeña de repente se borró, se arrodillo al lado de la mujer-_

_-M-madre… despierta –La zarandeó levemente- madre, no estés jugando… despierta –Dijo con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas a punto de caer- ¡Madre!... ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Madre no despierta!_

_Los que al parecer eran la servidumbre de la casa acataron la petición de la niña, y un instante después el medico llego, y con los dedos midió el pulso de la mujer_

_-Lo siento mucho, señorita… la señora a muerto –No era cierto, era lo que la niña quería creer… pero por desgracia, era muy realista-_

_-¡M-mamá! –Lloraba, y lloraba sin consuelo. Justo en la época más feliz de la vida de cualquier niño, su madre la dejaba, sola-_

_Pasados los meses, su padre volvió a casarse, esta vez con la hermanastra de su mamá. Pero esto era el inicio de su sufrimiento_

_-S-señora Kokoro _

_-¿Qué quieres mocosa? _

_-¿P-podría salir, a jugar con los otros niños?_

_-No, si quiero darle buena impresión de madre a tu padre no puedes andar jugando como esos… renacuajos. Vete a tu cuarto, a estudiar-_

_-… -No tenía caso objetar, porque sabía las consecuencias de eso. Lentamente se fue a su cuarto, cerrando con seguro; prendió la lamparita de su escritorio y saco un libro de su estante-_

_-Madre… te extraño muchísimo –Dijo y empezó la lectura… aunque ya se sabia de memoria el cuento de "La cenicienta", era de todos el que mas le encantaba. La princesa que antes tenia un pasado horrible después encontró a su verdadero amor… y aunque fuese imposible_

_Quisiera un final de cuento de hadas_

* * *

**Para aclarar:**

**-Celestia se me vino por "celestial"**

**-Su cumpleaños es el 27 de diciembre, como los hermanos Okumura, creo.**

**-Hagan de cuenta que su casa es la tradicional casa japonesa, solo que enorme, por que su padre es Yakuza.**

**Sin mas que decir, les agradezco que entraran a leer. **


	3. Titanium

**Nuevo capítulo… la verdad me costó escaparme de mi mamá, pero lo que sea por tratar de continuar.**

**Kei-K Dragneel: Arigato gozaimasu. Hehe me alegra que te guste la historia, y también me da cosa escribir pasados tristes, pero si se los recompensare… lo juro n.n… hoooo lo que les espera a los chicos, pero paciencia.**

**UtaPri no me pertenece, solo algunos oc's.**

* * *

Cualquier persona diría que la vida en la escuela secundaria seria sencillo ¿Pero si fueses diferente? ¿Si lo que te hiciera único también sea causa de que seas señalado? Pues este es el caso de una estudiante de una escuela en Tokio.

-… -

-Nee… Yoko-chan ¿Por qué no mejor te vas por allí? –

-Arrástrate como el insecto que eres –

Inoue Yoko, una chica algo "pequeña", era intimidada por las "Populares" del colegio, que no eran más que unas chicas de tercero, altas, "bellas", voluptuosas y de calificaciones apenas suficientes. Todo lo contrario a ella, que era bajita, con problemas de vista y de buenas notas.

-Déjenme en paz… -

-No sabía que los insectos hablaran ¿Ustedes si? –Dijo cínicamente la líder, para reír burlonamente con las otras chicas que la acompañaban-

-¿Por qué se meten conmigo? ¿Qué les he hecho? –Preguntó cabizbaja

-Nada, pero es divertido ver a los insectos ser aplastados –Le dio un empuje que provocó que se estrellara contra los casilleros-

-I-N-S-E-C-T-O –Deletreó una de ellas, para volver a empujarla, cayendo hacia otra de las abusadoras, y así sucesivamente-

-Ya vámonos, dejemos que el insecto llore –Se fueron riéndose estruendosamente, dejándola sola-

Esa situación era de todos los años, muchos se burlaban por el hecho de que parecía muy pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Sus padres nunca se daban cuenta de su problema porque el trabajo los mantenía ocupados. Pero no es que no les importara, si no que querían darle lo mejor para que nunca sufriera ni le faltase nada.

-Ya llegué… -Fue recibida por un triste silencio, algo a lo que parecía estar acostumbrada. Subió a su cuarto con desgano y dejo su bolso en la silla junto a su escritorio-

-… -al verse en el espejo se preguntó ¿Qué tenía de malo? Sí, no era alta ni deslumbrante ¿Y qué? No es como si en realidad fuese de lo peor. Cabello rubio llegándole hasta la cintura, unos ojos violetas que se ocultaban detrás de los gruesos cristales de sus lentes, un pecho aunque pequeño, era normal- Las personas son muy… superficiales

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium..._

Resonó esa canción que tanto adoraba. Era de un artista francés* pero aun asi le encantaba.

-I'm bulletproof… nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away… Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium~ -Cantó con su pequeña voz, la cual no sonaba para nada temblorosa como cuando era molestada, todo lo contrario. Pareciera que se lo dijera a esas personas que tanto la criticaban y no solo a las sombras-

Algún día, les mostraría que no era un "insecto". Sino algo más allá de lo que imaginaban… se lo demostraría al mundo y… a ella misma.

* * *

**Aquí concluye el capítulo… puse otra canción xD se llama Titanium de David Guetta.**

**La historia de Yoko es real, de hecho creo que muchas personas han pasado por eso; a una amiga la molestaban mucho, por el mismo problema… esto va dedicado a ella y a la gente que han vivido algo parecido.**

***David Guetta me dijo mi oni-chan (de mala gana) que es francés… no se mucho de ese artista la verdad ñ.ñ**

**Sin más, gracias por leer.**


	4. Corazón nublado

**Cuarto capitulo a la orden.**** Disculpen sino es tan bueno, pero apenas acabo de ingresar a la escuela... y ya me encargan tarea. En fin, ya no molesto **

**_UtaPri no me pertenece, solo algunos OC's_**

* * *

Las familias son unidas por naturaleza. Casi por instinto se protegen unos a los otros; se preocupan por lo que le pase, y a pesar de los problemas que puede haber tanto fuera como dentro de ella, se apoyan ¿O puede haber algunas que no?

-Mamá… ¿Puedo ir a la calle? –Pregunto una joven de cabellos negros y bonitos ojos rosados-

-Ah, sí hija –Dijo su madre, aunque parecía prestar más atención a la pasarela de su hermanastra que a ella-

-Volveré tarde –Se fue desanimada cerrando la puerta-

-Ah, sí hija –Y en ningún segundo quito los ojos del televisor-

Uchida Kyo, fue adoptada después de que sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando apenas tenía 6 años.

Fue llevada a un orfanato por varias razones, la primera porque sus abuelos paternos murieron antes de que ella naciera y su padre no tenía hermanos. Las hermanas de su madre no querían hacerse cargo de ella y sus abuelos maternos no estaban en condiciones de cuidar a una niña.

La familia que la acogió no era mala en realidad, pero parecía que en realidad la adoptaron por mera lastima, ya que su padrastro estaba ocupado todos los días, su madrastra estaba muy al pendiente de sus hijos biológicos, su hermanastra y su hermanastro eran modelos y la primera rara vez hablaba con ella. Algo que en realidad les agradecía es que no cambiaran su apellido; ella lo había querido así y los mayores respetaron su decisión.

-_"No te desanimes Ky-chan… no estás aquí por lastima, estas aquí porque en verdad te queremos" –_Recordó las palabras de su hermanastro, con el cual tenía mejor relacion que con el resto de su familia adoptiva-

-Si claro… -Dijo sarcásticamente mientras pateaba una piedrita- Tonterías, no les importa ni a donde vaya…-

Cualquiera pensaría "Genial, puede hacer lo que quiera y no se dan cuenta", pero para ella no era así. Hubo una vez todos fueron a quien sabe dónde y la dejaron por una semana en casa, sola. Apenas pudo hacer algo "comestible" y mantener la casa en orden. Desde ese día se hizo muy independiente y supo cuidar de sí misma.

Y aunque pudiera hacer lo que quisiera -Hasta matar si a ella le daba la gana- prefería usar todo ese "privilegio" como era debido y madurar en vez de perder tiempo y darles más razones para ignorar su presencia. Tenia sus metas, muchas de ellas parecían lejanas, pero ella luchaba por hacerlas realidad, ya sea que hasta el mundo entero ignorara que existía, lo haría.

-Algún día… voy a mostrarles que no soy invisible. Que puedo ser alguien importante –Miro el cielo nublado; un cielo que ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo… por que estaba en su corazón-

* * *

**No me salió tan bien redactado (o eso creo yo) pero exprimí lo mas que pude mi cerebro para esto. Apenas voy en 2° de secundaria y ya me quieren matar u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Crecer

**Bueno, estoy aqui con el quinto capitulo... en este me base un poco en la historia de Akashi de Kuroko no Basket. Espero les guste**

**Uta no prince-sama no es de mi propiedad...**

* * *

Muchos buscan tener la aprobación de los padres… es algo natural, ya que ellos son nuestro mundo hasta que llega el momento de independizarnos, pero aun asi los seguimos viendo como lo mejor… Esta es la situación de Ayame Hana.

-P-padre, ma-madre… aquí está mi boleta de calificaciones –Les entrego el papel la niña de cabello café claro y ojos verdes-

-¿Qué es esto Hana? –Preguntó el hombre con tono severo-

-N-no salí mal padre… ¿Qu-é tiene d-de malo? –

-Son 8 y 9… esto es una vergüenza… vuelvo a recibir otra vez estas cosas y veras como te va-

-Tu padre tiene razón Hana… -Dijo ahora la madre- Y deja de llorar… ¿eres débil?-

-No, madre –Se secó las lágrimas y tomo la hoja entre sus temblorosas manos- no se repetirá-

-Más te vale. Vete a tu cuarto –Obedeció mecánicamente, para no enojar más a sus progenitores-

-Algunas veces pienso si en realidad es nuestra hija…- -Si sigue con esos resultados sera inútil- Esos y muchos mas comentarios hirientes se oían en su camino hasta su cuarto. Llego a su habitación, donde por fin pudo dejar fluir sus lágrimas.

-_"¿Por qué siempre dicen eso? Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo pero aun así no les importa" –_Pensó mientras se deslizaba contra la puerta. Abrazó sus piernas y ahogó sus sollozos

Debido a que su padre era el más reconocido embajador de Japón y su madre dueña de una de las mejores empresas de la misma etnia, ella estaba destinada a ser la mejor en todo, sino, sería considerada la deshonra de la familia.

-¿De qué sirve lo que hago si siempre serán fríos? –Decía ahora más calmada. Encendió la televisión, donde precisamente estaban pasando un concierto-…-

La música era lo que más le encantaba, la hacía sentir en otro mundo donde podría ser ella misma, donde no existía la perfección. Solo era expresar lo que sientes, liberarte. Era lo que ella no podía, ser libre…

-Oh –Tomo un cuadernito que escondía debajo de su cama y empezó a escribir unos pequeños versos que le habían llegado a la mente-

Aun siendo tan joven, ya sabía escribir letras; pero era mejor mantener todo eso en secreto, una vez escuchó a su padre decir que _"Los idols son estúpidos y seria inaceptable que algún miembro de SU familia trabajara como eso"_. Si supiera que ella planeaba convertirse en uno de ellos, no sería deshonra lo que conseguiría, sino odio.

-Pff… -Guardó el cuaderno donde mismo y apagó la televisión- No veo la hora de ser una adulta… - Tan solo le quedaba esperar a crecer, y por fin rebelarse ante sus padres, darles a conocer lo que tenía guardado en su pequeño corazón-

* * *

**Wiii termine; tratare de actualizar los fines de semana si es posible (si no me encargan mucha tarea). ****Solo nos falta 1 protagonista y después iniciara el drama con los muchachos... jiji.**** Ja ne!**


	6. Pase lo que pase

**Despues de una semana ya esta… Ok dejo de molestar y los dejo leer en paz xD**

_**UtaPri es propiedad de Broccoli… solo me pertenece la historia y algunos OC's**_

* * *

Muchas veces, las personas hacen cosas de lo más locas por el bien de la persona que quiere; incluso los niños, que aunque son inocentes a las crueldades del mundo siempre tienen una sonrisa en el rostro para quienes lo necesitan.

-P-po-por favor señor, ell-as no tien-en nad-a que ver en e-e-esto –Balbuceaba un hombre desesperado mientras que el otro tenia sujeta a una mujer con el vientre abultado. Estaba embarazada-

-Mira no me vengas con eso. Me pagas lo que te preste o… –Apunta a la cabeza de la mujer- Tu esposa se muere con tu cría dentro

-¡Deténgase! –Exclamo una niña de no más de 5 años, tenía cabello castaño claro casi llegándole a rubio y ojos coral. Se acercó corriendo y tomo al maleante del brazo como queriendo bajar el arma-

-Oh miren, una pequeña nenita –Agarró su pelo con fuerza y le apunto a ella, soltando a su madre-

-S-se-ñor… máteme a mí –Sus palabras dejaron sorprendidos tanto al hombre armado como a sus padres ¿Qué niño quiere que lo maten a esta edad?-

-… Jeje –Sonrió- Tienes agallas mocosa –Jaló el gatillo, rozando el brazo de la menor- En fin… les voy a perdonar hoy solo porque me cayó bien tu mocosa… pero no va a ser así siempre. Huyan si quieren… -Se fue dando un portazo-

-Saori, mi niña –La abrazo desesperadamente. Tomo un trozo de su blusa, lo arrancó y se lo puso en el brazo para que dejase de sangrar-

Hashimoto Saori, vivía en una familia muy cariñosa pero de muchos problemas económicos debido a que sus padres no tenían estudios y no había trabajos que los aceptaran. El padre desesperado por ver a su familia muriendo de hambre decidió recurrir al préstamo fácil, sin saber que eso pondría en peligro a su esposa y a su hija mayor.

-Vámonos –Tomo una maleta y empezó a llenarla con cosas de la familia-

En el transcurso de los años se cambiaban cada 4 meses de casa, los padres conseguían trabajos pequeños que daban para comer. La bebe nació perfectamente sana, y gracias a su hermana aprendió inglés para que el hombre no la reconociera.

-_Hey Saori, do you love me?_ –Pregunto con un inglés fluido, a lo que estaba acostumbrada-

-Mucho pequeña…–

-¿En serio? _–_Sus ojos brillaron, con una inocencia muy infantil_, _provocando que la mayor sonriera enternecida-

-Claro… -Se abrazaron y se fueron a dormir. O por lo menos la niña más pequeña-

La castaña por su parte se quedó despierta, pensando en su hermanita, la cual no sabía de los problemas de la familia. Hacía poco habían sido encontrados, y los problemas incrementaron. Lo único que podía hacer es enfrentárseles y arriesgarse a morir día a día para evitar que dañaran a su hermana, justo como lo había hecho en un principio.

-… "Arriesgue mi vida una vez y lo haría de nuevo… en verdad" –Pensó mirando la luna creciente, rozando la cicatriz en su brazo suavemente. Era un recuerdo de ese día, de la promesa que se hizo-

_Estamos viviendo en este mundo hermoso y cruel, por eso voy a protegerte… pase lo que pase…_

* * *

**¡Yahoo~! ¡A partir de este momento empezara la acción! Espero no decepcionarles. En fin… tal vez el domingo suba el primer capítulo oficial, y si no entre el jueves y viernes ya este publicado. Me despido**

_**ChristyAliceKuran**_


	7. Chapter 1: Una llegada inesperada

**Empezamos con el "hermoso encuentro" de los protagonistas... no me maten por favor **

**Kyo: No seas dramatica -.- **

**Hana: Controlate un poco, Kuran**

**Yo: Vale **

**UtaPri no me pertenece, solo algunos OC's**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA LLEGADA INESPERADA**

Tranquilidad

Era lo que se respiraba en los dormitorios del enorme Master Curse. Algo extremadamente inusual, ya que con chicos hiperactivos, y algunos de carácter voluble la paz era casi inexistente en ese lugar. En fin…

~Sala de estar~

El rubio más pequeño y el pelirrojo estaban prácticamente dormidos en los sofás de la sala después de horas de buscar nuevos trabajos que llamasen la atención del público. Sabían que era muy importante destacar, aunque no quería decir que fuese sencillo.

-… no, el vestido no… -Murmuraba Syo entre sueños, y en medio de la ensoñación de ambos se escuchó algo muy peculiar-

-…jijiji –

-… -

-Jejeje… -

Susurros y pequeñas risitas femeninas muy inusuales.

-¿Eh? –Otoya despertó y miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen de esas risitas. No encontró más que a su compañero durmiendo en el sofá frente a él- Syo, Syo despierta...-

-Mgh… ¿Qué quieres Otoya? –Interrogo medio adormilado-

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Escuchar qué? ¿No estabas soñando de seguro?

-No, te juro que no… escucha –Guardaron silencio y las risitas se escucharon de nuevo-

-Es cierto ¿Quién será? –

-!Hey! deja de holgazanear y ponte a desempacar –Se sumó otra voz, y luego se escucharon pasos acelerados dirigirse a la salida-

-… -Se miraron entre ellos y sin mediar palabra fueron a investigar quienes eran las "intrusas"

~Jardín~

Después de una pequeña audición para un comercial de colonias, Tokiya descansaba cerca del hermoso lago de los dormitorios. Su día era completamente quieto y debía aprovecharlo al máximo, lejos de su ruidoso sempai y su -Muy- entusiasta compañero/amigo.

-… -Algo captó su atención, una muchacha, o por lo menos eso parecía que era estaba mirando al cielo, como su hubiera visto algo llamativo-

-"¿Quién es?" –Pensó mientras miraba a la joven detenidamente desde lejos. Tenía una capucha puesta asi que no podía ver su rostro, pero a juzgar por su busto descartaba las posibilidades de que fuera un chico- "Parezco un pervertido"

-… -Tomo una mochila y una caja y se dispuso a ir al edificio. Discretamente fue siguiéndola; adiós a su día de tranquilidad

~Dormitorios masculinos: Habitación de Ren & Masato~

Los dos chicos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos, Ren estaba tirando dardos mientras que Masato estaba en su cama leyendo un libro. El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación hasta que se escucharon unos pasos de ida y vuelta. Por la resonancia parecía que era una chica que usaba tacones, y ya que no había otra chica además de su compositora; supusieron que estaba trabajando, asi que lo dejaron de lado.

-… -

-… -1, 2, 3, 4 ¡Hasta 5 vueltas se escuchaban!, no era muy creíble que fuese Haruka. Lo más probable seria que fuese Ringo-sensei, pero él fue a quien sabe dónde con el presidente… entonces ¿Quién estaba en el edificio?

-¿Estoy alucinando? –Preguntó Ren, serio, una faceta muy rara viniendo de él-

-Al contrario, estas más que cuerdo… no es Nanami-san, entonces ¿Quién?-

-No lo sé… vayamos a ver –Salieron del cuarto y a lo lejos vieron una cabellera blanca perderse entre el pasillo directo a la salida-

-¿Debemos seguirla? –

-Yo creo que si… anda –Ni lentos ni perezosos fueron a "investigar" que estaba pasando-

~Cocina~

La cocina es el hobby que a Natsuki mas le agradaba, y eso todos lo sabían. Aunque sus "especialidades culinarias" no eran del todo como el las creía, pero era muy ingenuo para saber que sus platillos parecían ser hechos por entes infernales que querían llevar a sus amigos con el mismísimo Lucifer.

-Piyo, piyo-chan –Tarareaba una canción mientras preparaba sus galletas "especiales"- ¿Mmm? –Miro a su alrededor, estaba solo. Desde hacía un rato que se sentía observado, pero por más que buscara y rebuscara con la mirada no había nadie ahí, ni sus amigos ni sus sempais.

-… -

-Oye, te estaba bus… -De repente la frase se cortó. Eso hizo que el rubio levantara la vista-

-Shh –Como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato. Se quitó el mandil y fue hacia la puerta pero al momento en que iba a abrirla, la o las personas emprendieron una larga carrera hasta que no se oyó más-

-¿Oh? –Salió de la cocina tratando de recordar por donde se habían ido, y por fin decidió buscar donde era más lógico, en la salida-

~Jardín principal~

-Pff dios, que pesado –Exclamo la azabache de ojos rosados quitándose la capucha después de haber dejado sus cosas en la habitación que se les había asignado-

-¿Está cansada, Uchida-san? –Interrogó la chica albina-

-Algo, pero no es nada-

-Nee… Hana-chan ¿No crees que este lugar es grandioso? –Comentó con alegría la rubia mientras su compañera asentía-

-Es bastante acogedor… -Dijo con una sonrisa casi invisible

-¡ii! ¡Oori utare! (Oi, Saori suéltame) –Trataba de hablar la muchacha de pelo beige mientras que la castaña le tapaba la boca. Esta al fin cedió y la dejo libre-

-Lo siento mucho Misa-chan, pero era necesario hacer eso

-Está bien… para la otra mejor solo dime que guarde silencio.

-¿Todo bien, ustedes dos? –Ambas dijeron "Si"-

De repente se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de casi todos los STARISH en el mismo punto que ellas. Todos se quedaron en silencio, tanto sorprendidos como confundidos mirándose unos a los otros.

-Amm… ¿Hola? –Dijo dudosa la rubia más pequeña*-

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –Se adelantó Syo ya de por sí confundido, asustándole-

-No creo que deba gritar –Dijo Hana mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Qué carácter –Comentó la albina con una mano en la frente-

-… Tal vez no fue la forma de preguntarlo pero tiene razón ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó Masato calmado como siempre-

-Sería preferible que se presenten individualmente, si no les molesta –Intervino Tokiya, que recién salía de los arbustos, con una hoja y una ramita en el cabello-

-De acuerdo –Accedieron después de pensárselo un poco ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?...

* * *

**Y aquí se quedó... tal vez no fuese lo que esperaban (en el caso de Kei-chan) pero me esforze lo mas que pude n.n**

***Estaturas: Celestia, Saori y Kyo miden 174****, Misaki 168, Hana con 167 y al final la pobre Yoko con apenas 160...**

**Mañana temprano subiré el segundo capitulo, gracias por leer... !ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 2: Conociéndonos

**Y aqui un segundo capitulo... hehe gomene ñ.ñ se presentó una situación de vida-muerte y no pude subir el capitulo en la mañana **

**Yoko: Se fue a la escuela y no subió el capitulo en receso ¬¬**

**Yo: Te dije que lo sentía! En fin... Uta pri no me pertenece, solo algunos OC's, en este caso Cameron-chan le pertenece a lizethfire-san que espero no me mate por una aparicion tan corta... n.n**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ****CONOCIÉNDONOS**

~Sala de estar~

Como pudieron se acomodaron en los sillones o en su caso algunos quedaron de pie. La castaña decidió empezar la presentación como si se tratara de un primer día de instituto y no un encuentro tan raro

-Vamos a presentarnos… Yo soy Hashimoto Saori –Le dio un codazo leve a la compañera que tenia de lado, en este caso la de ojos violetas-

-… Inoue Yoko –Buscó con la mirada y dio con la oji celeste

-Mi nombre es Yarizui Celestia –

-Uchida Kyo –Dijo con simpleza esperando a que alguna de las chicas tomara la iniciativa-

-Ayame Hana –Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la última hablara-

-Akiyama… Misaki-

Al terminar de presentarse los chicos fueron los que compartieron miradas. La situación era muy confusa ¿Cómo de un día para otro aparecían de la nada 6 chicas que ni conocían? Sobretodo lindas. No era PARA NADA normal.

-… Ya que todas nos presentamos, creo que ustedes –Habló Kyo de todos ellos- deberían hacer lo mismo

-Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Ren, ganándose las miradas atónitas de parte de varios- Mi nombre es Jinguji Ren, para servirles, _ladies_-

-… Deja tus indecencias para después Jinguji… Hijirikawa Masato-

-Anda Masa, no seas tan formal… oh, lo siento, yo soy Ittoki Otoya –Se rascó la nuca y sonrió- Vas Toki

-Ichinose Tokiya... "Dejen de llamarme Toki" –Pensó medio mosqueado por el mote que le puso su sempai y que ahora optaron por usar-

-Me llamo Shinomiya Natsuki… y él es Syo-chan-

-Puedo presentarme yo solo, Natsuki –comentó el más chico ahora calmado- Kurusu Syo-

-Un gusto en conocerlos –Dijeron todas al unísono, aunque el ambiente era tenso por alguna razón-

-No es por ser descortés, pero ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? Por lo que se, aquí viven los idols recién convertidos en profesionales –mencionó Tokiya-

-Exacto. Nosotras también somos profesionales –Las caras de los chicos eran todo un poema-

-¡HA HA HA! –Resonó por toda la sala

-O dios, no de nuevo –exclamó la chica de ojos verdes-

-¡Parece que descubrieron la sorpreeeesa! –Dijo el presidente colgado del candelabro-

-¡Presidente! –Exclamaron todos- ¿Cuándo llego?

-Lo más importante es cómo –Dijo Celestia que recién se recuperaba del susto (apareció detrás de Saori y ella)

-¿Qué significa esto? –Interrogó Masato-

-¿Acaso no lo sabían, Mister Hijirikawa?... –Salió una pantalla de quien sabe dónde y se transmitió un concierto-

-… -6 chicas con distintos atuendos cantaban y bailaban en ese video y por los rostros eran las mismas chicas recién llegadas-

_All: Kiss me _

_Misaki: hanasanaide _

_All: Kiss me _

_Saori: shizen na mama de _

_Kyo: Kono fuan wo nugui totte _

_All: Nee nee nee nee..._

_Nee nee nee nee..._

_All: Touch me _

_Celestia: sono yubisaki _

_All: Touch me_

_Yoko: sono manazashide _

_Hana: Kono watashi wo tsutsumikon de _

_All: Please please please please..._

_Please please please please..._

_Aishiteru_

El espectáculo termino con una imagen de ellas y el nombre del grupo… "Magical LOVE"

-Como ven, las señoritas hicieron su debut independientemente… pero como no tenían una agencia que las representara decidí integrarlas a la "Shining Family"...–

-Increíble –Exclamo Otoya viendo a las chicas, aunque estas no se inmutaron en lo absoluto, parecían perdidas-

-!Ustedes, señoritas! -Se acercó repentinamente sacándolas de su trance- !Como los muchachos también tendrán superioras!

-...¿D-disculpe? -Dijo Hana, tratando de asimilar la información-

-!Con ustedes sus hermosisimas sempais! -Redobles de tambores se escucharon y luces de espectáculo inundaron la recién oscura estancia- !Nakahara Cameron-chan!

-!Hola! -Exclamo una linda muchacha de cabello café y de ojos negros como la noche saliendo de la espalda del presidente-

-¿C-Cameron-chan? -Balbuceo Natsuki con asombro. Syo solo le mando una mirada de "Me vas a explicar, no creas que te salvaras"-

-!Fujiwara Alexia-chan! -Hizo una reverencia, y se puso al lado de Cameron. Tenia cabello rojo oscuro y ojos grises- y por ultimo !Yamamoto Kai-chan! -Dijo y apareció una chica mas baja que las otras dos, de cabello fucsia y ojos ámbar-

-Wow -Dijeron todas-

-¡A partir de este momento MAGICAL LOVE y STARISH vivirán bajo el mismo techo! –Se colgó del candelabro nuevamente y empezó a dar giros hasta salir volando por la ventana- ¡JUEGUEN AMABLEMENTE MUCHACHOOOOS! ¡GOOD LUCK!

Vaya que necesitarían suerte. Las sempais de repente desaparecieron... definitivamente no era su día-

-¡Chicos! –Desde el pasillo se oyó la voz de Cecil, que recién acabó el reporte que Camus le mando a hacer- ¿Qué sucede?

-… No sabes leer la situación –Susurro Syo, aunque pudo oírlo perfectamente-

-¿Hm? –Alzó la vista y se topó con 6 pares de ojos desconocidos. Vio todos y cada uno de ellos con sumo y discreto detenimiento. Todos reflejaban lo mismo, un aura muy oscura producto de distintas experiencias de vida, tal vez diferentes, pero todas llenas de dolor-

-… _Who are you?_ –Pregunto Saori sacando su "americana interior"-

-_My name is Aijima Cecil, prince of Agnapolis_ –Respondió con un inglés de lo más fluido-

-Ella puede hablar en japonés, Aijima-san. A veces cambia de idioma dependiendo su reacción –Aclaró Kyo, con las manos en los bolsillos sudadera

-De acuerdo… -Todas se volvieron a presentar y le explicaron la situación al moreno. Después todos se retiraron de la sala y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos con varias ideas rondando en sus cabezas hasta la llegada de la noche-

~Dormitorios femeninos: Habitación de Celestia & Kyo~

-Vaya día… -Exclamo la pobre Kyo quitándose la sudadera y reemplazándola por un camisón gris-

-Ni que lo diga –Concordó su compañera- ¿Usted cree que debimos haber rechazado la propuesta?

-En primer lugar ¿Qué te dije del trato de usted? –Puso los brazos en jarras, haciendo que Celestia riera levemente-

-Je, je… acordamos que no lo hiciera cuando hablara con las chicas o con us… contigo –Se corrigió rápidamente-

-… Y bueno, creo que hemos llegado lejos, esto no nos debería afectar. Tu confía, somos amigas después de todo –Le regaló una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que la otra también-

-Tienes razón… aunque vivir con un montón de chicos no me hace nada de gracia-

-¿Vivir con…? –Hizo énfasis en "con"- ¿No estamos en pisos diferentes?~ Qué estarás pensando~ –Alzó una ceja divertida. La albina dio un respingo y su rostro enrojeció notoriamente-

-¡NO MALPIENSES! –Dijo, mientras que la azabache se soltaba a reír a carcajada limpia-

~Habitación de Hana & Yoko~

-… Se nota que Ky-chan y Celes-chan se divierten –Comentó Yoko con una sonrisita tierna

-Mucho, aunque creo que deberías dejar de llamarles por esos motes, Inoue –Agrego la de cabello marrón rojizo mientras se sentaba

-¿Eh? Moo~ -Hizo un mohín en señal de disgusto- Pero no se ve que les moleste-

-"No las has visto realmente" –Pensó rodando los ojos- Como sea… a partir de ahora somos profesionales…-

-Lo sé. Aya-chan… demos todo lo que tenemos -Tomo su mano entre la suyas y puso una cara seria-

-Sí; lo haremos… -Y después de unos minutos de silencio retomaron la conversación inicial- Y deja de llamarme Aya-chan, por favor-

-Neeeee~ pero si te queda bien Aya-chan…-

-No me queda bien… -

-Si te queda bien… -Inicio una de las clásicas discusiones "si, no, si, no…" muy usual entre esas dos

~Habitación de Saori & Misaki"

-Otra vez… cielos, pareciera que es su rutina –Dijo la de ojos turquesa mientras se lanzaba de panza a la cama, tapandose con las sábanas al instante-

-Pero debemos admitir que es divertido escucharlas –Claramente se podía escuchar "Que sí" de la rubia y "Que no" de la peli marrón; en algún momento en el que volvieron al inicio se escuchó "Si me queda bien" y las exclamaciones de victoria de la primera, seguido de las negaciones de la otra-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, es muy divertido… le quitan lo pesado a la situación –Puso los brazos en su nuca cuando el escándalo de la otra habitación cesó. Se habían dormido de seguro-

-… Ve el lado bueno, encontraste a buenas personas –Se sentó al borde de la cama-

-No lo niego, pero siento que algo puede salir mal y entonces...–

-No pasara nada... tenlo por seguro y si algo sucede me tienes a tu lado–

-Gracias… -Apago su lamparita-... y oye, ¿Qué estabas haciendo hace rato espiando tras la puerta?-

-N-nada –Se levantó de prisa, de fue a su cama y se enrollo como capullo con la sábanas-

-Saori~ –Inquirió con tono de "Me dices o me dices"

-Wow mira la hora que es estoy muy cansada –Fingió un bostezo y apago su lámpara dejando la habitación a oscuras-

Al final Misaki decidió hacer lo mismo; ya la acosaría para que le dijera en la mañana…

* * *

**Y aquí termino el capítulo... Kei-chan te agradezco mucho que sigas el fic TTwTT y lizethfire-san en verdad siento hacer una aparición muy cortita, en el sig. cap te juro que sera mas larga...**

**Magical LOVE se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la escuela xD como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a escribir cosas sin sentido hasta que se me vino la palabra Mag****ical... y como una pareja estaba de melosita se me ocurrió poner LOVE y así quedo ñ.ñ**

**La canción se llama _"Kiss me, Aishiteru"_ y la cantan _°Cute_... me despido !Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 3:El primer día

**Un nuevo capitulo… les tengo una sorpresa ewe**

**Celestia: Le gustan las sorpresas ¿No, Kuran-san?**

**Yo: ¿A quién no? Son divertidas n.n**

**Kyo: Eres demasiado alocada u.u**

**Yo: Si, un poco ewe **

**Uta Pri no me pertenece, es propiedad de Broccoli, solo me pertenecen algunos oc, en este caso Cameron-chan le pertenece a lizethfire-san**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: El primer día nunca será hermoso PARTE 1**

~Dormitorios femeninos: Habitación de Hana & Yoko~

Despues de un día lleno de encuentros tan repentinos por fin se alzó un nuevo día en los dormitorios. Las maneras de recibirlo fueron un poco "peculiares" entre las recién llegadas, por no decir extrañas.

-Inoue, levántate ya

-¡No quieroooo!~

-Hana, necesito que me pres- –Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, analizando la situación, la oji verde halando de los pies de su compañera y la otra aferrándose a la cama como si su vida dependiese de ello- ¿De nuevo no quiere levantarse?

-Correcto… y ni siquiera estamos en invierno. Ayúdame por favor, Uchida

-Vale –Fue a su lado, le susurró al oído y como si fuese por arte de magía la rubia se levantó y fue a la ducha-

-… Gracias, te debo otra

-No importa, es por una buena causa… ah, a lo que venía, necesito que me prestes unos pasadores –Junto sus manos como si estuviese rezando

-¿Y los tuyos? –Se dirigió al tocador y saco de una caja 2 pasadores blancos- Ten

-Gracias; los míos no los encuentro. No estaban en mi mochila

-Debieron haberse caído, por ahí deben estar…

-Tienes la boca llena de razón como siempre, Hana… bueno, voy a mi cuarto, aún tengo cosas que desempacar

-Está bien… -La azabache se despidió y salio del cuarto.

~Pasillo de los dormitorios~

Iba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando le hablaron

-… ¿Señorita? –

-¿Eh? –Miro a quien la llamo, era la compositora de STARISH- oh, disculpa. Iba algo distraída

-No se preocupe –sonrió- El presidente me dijo que Magical LOVE y STARISH viviremos juntos asi que, si necesitan algo no duden en decirme-

-Muchas gracias… Uchida Kyo, un gusto en conocerla

-Nanami Haruka, el gusto es mío, Uchida-san –Luego de estrechar las manos se escuchó un estruendo-

-¡KYA! –Desde el pasillo, Saori iba corriendo con Misaki detrás de ella- ¡Kyo, tasukete*!

-¿Eh? –A modo de protección se puso detrás de ella sujetándola de sus hombros- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nada!

-¡Ven aquí! –Y otra vez salieron corriendo, perdiéndose por el pasillo-

-Dios, parecen niñas –Dijo sobándose las sienes-… discúlpelas, Nanami-san, asi son ellas. Nos presentaremos más "formalmente" en la tarde-

-Está bien, se ve que son muy amigas…

-Un poco quizá… me retiro. Con permiso –Pasó a su lado y entró a su habitación-

~Patio~

-¡Tasukete! –Gritaba la castaña

-¡Nada de "tasukete"! –Detuvo la persecución notando que otras dos personas iban en sentido contrario- ¡CUIDADO!

-¡Auch! –Impacto contra una de las personas, en este caso, era nada más y nada menos que Shinomiya Natsuki - S-Shino-miya-san… Lo siento, no vi por donde iba-

-… Oh, no te preocupes Saori-chan –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

-Ejem –Se aclaró la garganta su acompañante-

-… C-Cameron-sempai –Se levantó como rayo e hizo una muy pronunciada reverencia- Disculpe, no sabía que eran pareja-

-¿Eh? Jaja –Rio a carcajada limpia la peli café-… Dios, el mejor chiste de mi vida… te equivocas, Natsuki-nii san y yo somos hermanos-

-¿He-hermanos? ¿ENSERIO? –Exclamo incrédula-

-Sí, jeje…-

-No se parecen en nada –Comento la oji turquesa, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación-

-Nos lo dicen mucho –Respondieron ambos, haciendo que cayera una gotita anime en ambas-

-Además, creo que Saotome no les ha comentado que… –Hizo una pausa dramática- "Los amoríos quedan absolutamente prohibidos"… o algo asi –Le restó importancia-

-¿Eh? –Les cayó la noticia como balde de agua fría-

-¿No se los dijo…? ya veo. También nos dijo de "ese asunto" –Las dos dieron un respingo y mandaron un mensaje con la mirada. "_No mencione nada…"-_

-Cameron-chan ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto el rubio sin entender de que hablaban-

-Nada importante, cosas de la vida de estas muchachitas. Los veo más tarde –Se retiró respondiendo sin palabras _"Su secreto está a salvo"-_

-Vale… -Cameron se fue y los otros 3 adolescentes se quedaron ahí como plantas-

-… ¿En que estábamos? –Dijo Misaki después de un rato de silencio. Recordó el motivo de la persecución- Ah, cierto… ¡Saori!

-¡Kyaaa! –Se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, con su amiga siguiéndola-

-¿Eh? –Miro por donde se fueron las dos féminas y sonrió con un fondo rosa de corazoncitos- Que linda es la amistad~

~Salón principal~

-… Dios, ahí van _otra vez _–Comentó para sí misma haciendo énfasis en "otra vez"-

-Son muy unidas –Dijo una voz monótona detrás de ella. Se giró y vio que era Kai-

-¿Usted cree?... después de todo, no es como nos conociéramos de hace tiempo…-

-Shining nos lo comentó, su pasado… como se unieron… -Se hizo un silencio incomodo- ni STARISH ni Quartet Night saben algo, este tranquila-

-Muchas gracias, Yamamoto-sempai… -No contaban con que el príncipe de Agnapolis, que casualmente pasaba por allí, escuchara la conversación-

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego la parte 1. Disculpen mi demora; estuve deprimida y la escuela no era de mucha ayuda. ¡Oh! La sorpresa… jiji n.n**

**¡Cecil si tiene una chica!... es solo que esta vez no tiene relación con las chicas protagonistas, o por lo menos no ahora. No daré detalles, solo diré, ella se integrara a la "Shining Family" de una forma distinta ewe… aunque no lo tenía planeado, siendo sincera. **

***Tasukete: Es una expresión japonesa que quiere decir "Auxilio, Ayuda, etc"**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 4: El primer dia 2

**Yahooo~ ****Omatase shimashita… aquí va la segunda parte del cap. *Desborda corazoncitos y cosas kawais***

**Saori: Esta muy feliz, le quitaron un castigo que debía durar hasta enero owo**

**Yo: De hecho… **

**Misaki: ¿Qué habrás o no habrás hecho para merecer eso? e.e**

**Yo: Jeje quien sabe~ sin más les dejo leer.**

**UtaPri no me pertenece, solo me corresponden algunos OC's…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: El primer día nunca será hermoso PARTE 2**

~Bosque~

Otoya, aparte de ser el más hiperactivo de STARISH, también era de los más atléticos. Eso lo demostraba yendo a correr alrededor de los dormitorios en su tiempo libre. Ese día no fue la excepción, venia de regreso de su "carrerita" hasta que se topó con algo curioso.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto? –Levantó una cajita del suelo, miró y vio que eran pasadores- "Deben ser de una de las chicas nuevas"

-Disculpa, ¿No has visto una caja con pasadores por aquí? –Reparó en la presencia de la peli marrón, Hana según recordaba-

-¿Esta? –Asintió y el pelirrojo le entrego la caja-

-Muchas gracias; se le cayeron a mi compañera y ha estado buscándolos… -Notó los gritos de sus dos amigas y suspiro pesadamente- Iré a ver a esas dos, con permiso –Se retiró dejando a un embobado Otoya-

-"Puede parecer raro, pero es muy linda" –Pensó-

~Sala de estar~

-Déjame ver si entendí, Aijima. Dices que escuchaste a Yarizui-san y a Yamamoto-sempai hablar acerca de circunstancias ¿"Especiales"? –El moreno asintió ante lo dicho por Masato-

-Tal vez sea algo muy delicado –Dijo Tokiya con una mano en el mentón-

-Sea como sea, no debemos meternos en esos asuntos. Si no nos han dicho nada debería ser por algo… -Concluyó Hijirikawa-

-Esta bien -Se rindió Cecil. Cameron por su parte se dirigió a ellos con un rostro lleno de duda-

-Disculpen, ¿No han visto a Camus por aquí?

-Oh, Nakahara-sempai. No, pero creo que debe estar tomando té en el balcón, camina a la derecha por el tercer pasillo y después recto. Debe estar ahí…

-Gracias –Fue por donde se le indico. Masato se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver que era una chica muy guapa-

-¿Masato-kun? –Lo han perdido-

* * *

**Wow si que ha sido una espera bastante larga, pero estaba en semanas de exámenes y si que es tedioso… aparte, no podía escribir sin pensar en una persona que de verdad me gusta *-* bueno, las veré después ¡Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 5: El primer dia 3 -final-

**Yahoo~ **

**Lamento la pequeñez del capítulo anterior y la pequeñez de este, como les dije, ando algo embobada por un chico u.u**

**Aquí va, la tercera y creo que ultima parte. **

**UtaPri no me pertenece -Por desgracia T.T-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5****: El primer día nunca será hermoso PARTE 3 -Final-**

Luego de horas y horas de gritos por parte de las dos recién llegadas, el silenció volvió a reinar misteriosamente en el imponente edificio. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, aunque no del modo más lindo que pudiese existir.

-Aya-chan, debemos ir con Shiniii… –Yoko entró y se encontró con una escena no muy bonita. Su compañera había atado a sus dos amigas de los pies y las manos, tenían cinta en la boca y las miraba impasible- ¿Q-Que es lo pasó aquí?

-No importa, necesitaban algo de disciplina… bastante diría yo-Las desató con una increíble paciencia y quitó bruscamente la cinta de sus bocas, recibiendo una clara exclamación de dolor de ambas-

-Emm –Decir que no estaba nerviosa seria mentira. Cuando su compañera hacia algo parecido a lo que veía, es cuando la han sacado completamente de quicio- "Se parece al pelirrojo de esa serie de… ¿basquetbol?*"

-¿Qué decías? –Ignoró olímpicamente las "lindas" quejas de parte de ambas-

-Ah sí… Shining nos mandó a llamar, debemos ir a su oficina… Y no se ve que sea algo lindo

-Vale… andando -

Las 4 salieron del cuarto -Saori y Misaki muy a su pesar, con los labios irritados y rojos- y llegaron a la oficina del presidente, donde Kyo y Celestia ya tenían minutos de haber llegado, o al menos eso parecía.

-Lamentamos la tardanza… hubo un… ligero inconveniente ¿No chicas? –Las miró y ambas asintieron-

-S-sí, uno pequeño –Dijo Misaki, con una mano en la boca-

-¿Por qué se tapan la boca? –Preguntó Celestia alzando la ceja. No recibió respuesta asi que lo dejo pasar, por esa vez- ¿Para qué nos necesitaba, presidente?

_~Dormitorios masculinos: Habitación de Natsuki & Syo~_

-Te digo que Saori-chan era la cosa más linda que he visto… era tan pequeña, y tierna. Con mejillas esponjosas y… -Fue callado por un almohadazo de parte del menor-

-Ya cállate de una buena vez, Natsuki… a todo esto ¿Por qué hablas precisamente de ella?... –El oji esmeralda se quitó la almohada tranquilamente, sin dejar de sonreír-

-No lo sé… las demás también son lindas, pero… ella es la que más destaca para mí –Dijo con cara soñadora-

-Aja… si serás idiota –Murmuró para sí, recibiendo una mirada de duda de parte del otro-

-Silencio ustedes dos –Ordenó Ai, con el ceño levemente fruncido por la irritación-

_~Mismo lugar: Habitación de Camus & Cecil~_

-Camus… ¿Qué relación tiene con Cameron? –Preguntó-

-Es mi prometida… -La cara de Cecil era todo un poema, no por la respuesta, sino por la tranquilidad con la que su superior la dijo-

-¡¿Prometida?! –Exclamó y casi al instante fue golpeado con el bastón del mayor-Auch…

-¡A callar, Aijima!

_~Oficina del Presidente~_

-¿Nos está diciendo que…?

-Asi es, Miss Inoue… Necesito que compongan una nueva y bella melodía dentro de 2 semanas-

-P-pero presidente –Intervino Celestia- Es muy poco tiempo… y además…–Fue callada con una pequeña rosa blanca que apareció de repente delante de sus ojos-

-Las reuní a las 6 porque veo un potencial de STARS... Lo demostraron con _Kiss me, Aishiteru_… pero si no pueden cumplir con esta misión –Hizo desaparecer la rosa con tan solo chasquear los dedos- Deberían renunciar~…

-N-no es lo que queríamos decir, pero… -Se miraron entre sí. Al final Hana suspiro y con una seña de mano le dio la palabra a Kyo-

-Está bien, haremos lo que podamos –Dicho y hecho, todas salieron de la oficina con la cabeza en otra parte

-¡OKAY LADIES! ¡Creen una canción que me haga repetirla dia y noche! –Retrocedieron ante la reacción tan efusiva y de a poco fueron saliendo, escuchando la estruendosa risa de Saotome.

Todas iban en las nubes, tanto, que Misaki chocó con una persona.

-L-lo siento –Se fue rápidamente, dejando a aquella persona sorprendida-

Cada quien se fue a sus respectivos cuartos con su compañera sin mediar ni una sola palabra ¿Una canción en 2 semanas?

Ilógico e imposible. Y con lo exigente que era Saotome tendrían que hacer un buen trabajo si no querían echar abajo lo que con esfuerzos habían logrado; tan lejos que habían llegado… El pensamiento fue general, _los primeros días nunca, NUNCA de los nunca, serían tan hermosos como se esperan._

* * *

***Si, me refiero a su excelencia absoluta, Akashi Seijuurou... tengo un ligero trauma por el partido de Seirin y Rakuzan xD**

**Y aquí llega el cap. n.n, espero les haya gustado ¡Ja ne!**


End file.
